My Way
by Abhaya
Summary: Meine erste Songfic... Ein letztes Todessertreffen... und ein Lied geistert durch die Gedanken...


_Nichts gehört mir (außer der Idee), Severus Snape, Voldemort und das Potter-Universum gehören JKR, das Lied heißt "My Way" und ist von Limp Bizkit. Gehört denen glaub ich auch... _

_Diese Songfic geistert mir schon im Kopf herum, seitdem ich das Lied zum ersten Mal gehört habe. Ich hatte bis jetzt nur nicht den Mut, das Ganze auch niederzuschreiben..._

_Jetzt hab ich es geschafft und ich hoffe, dass die Fic wenigstens ein paar Leser findet._

_Ich freu mich übrigens auch immer über Reviews g_

_Ach so, noch eine Warnung: Ich lasse hier jemanden sterben, wer das nicht lesen möchte, sollte jetzt wieder aufhören._

_Okay, das war´s dann von meiner Seite, Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Check, check, check check... out my melody  
_

Schon wieder ein Todessertreffen. Dieses Mal am helllichten Tag. Es würde schwierig werden, eine gute Ausrede zu finden, warum ich heute nicht würde unterrichten können. Hoffentlich fiel Dumbledore etwas Gutes ein. Ich konnte jetzt auf keinen Fall die Aufmerksamkeit der Auroren gebrauchen.

Andererseits, wann konnte ich diese Wichtigtuer jemals gebrauchen?

Sie konnten ja noch nicht mal dieses Scheusal davorne finden, geschweige denn fangen oder gar erledigen.

Wie ich diese arrogante Reibeisenstimme hasste!

Schon vor der Wiederauferstehung war Voldemort ein größenwahnsinniges Monster gewesen, doch nun war es noch schlimmer geworden.

_Special  
You think you're special  
You do  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it when you laugh at me  
Look down on me  
You walk around on me_

Oh ja, Voldemort hatte vor nichts und niemandem mehr Respekt.

Vor den Auroren nicht.

Vor Dumbledore nicht.

Vor seinen Dienern schon gar nicht.

Andererseits, was wollte man schon von jemanden erwarten, der EINHÖRNER meuchelte?

Diese reinen Wesen... Sie hatten den Tod nicht verdient... So wie ihn keines der Opfer Voldemorts verdient hatte...

Wobei, über Black konnte man sich noch immer streiten.

Doch nun fing dieses Monster schon an, seine eigenen Diener zu foltern und töten.

Nicht, dass man um Wurmschwanz trauern sollte, auch McNair und Malfoy Senior waren kein Verlust.

Doch an meinem eigenen Leben hing ich schon – auch wenn es nur ein erbärmliches Fast-Leben als verhasster Zaubertranklehrer in den Kerkern Hogwarts war.

Doch eines Tages...

_  
Just one more fight  
About your leadership  
And I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
Cause I've had enough of this  
And now I'm pissed This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
_

Oh ja, eines Tages würde ich (oder Wunder-Potter, Ergebnis wäre das Gleiche, auch wenn ich persönlich die erste Variante vorziehen würde) dieses Monster in die Hölle zurückschicken, aus der es kam. Und dann...

_Just one more fight  
About a lot of things  
And I will give up everything  
To be on my own again  
Free again  
_

Ja, ich würde frei sein. Frei von diesem Höllenvorsteher samt seinen Vasallen, auf der Erde als Todesser bekannt.

Nie wieder würde ich das Mal brennen spüren, nie wieder Angst haben vor den Treffen. Nie wieder (oder zumindest in nächster Zeit nicht) mir Sorgen um mein Testament machen müssen, ob man sich auch an meinen Willen halten würde oder ob ich als (ehemaliger) Todesser dieser Ehre unwürdig war.

Ich würde wieder selbstständig sein.

Träume sind schön.

_This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
_

Eines Tages würde ich es wagen zu protestieren, meine Verachtung über die Folter und all die anderen Dinge lauthals kundtun.

Eines Tages...

Nicht heute...

Vielleicht das nächste Mal...

Beim nächsten Treffen.

Wenn es für mich ein nächstes Treffen geben wird...

_Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go  
_

Der Dunkle Lord würde nie einsehen, dass sein Weg zur Macht der Falsche war, dass er nur verlieren konnte.

Die Muggel, die Auroren, alle Nicht-Todesser, sie würden niemals aufhören, Widerstand zu leisten.

Der Dunkle Lord konnte nur verlieren. Er wusste es nur noch nicht.

Doch eines Tages...

_  
Check out, check check... out my melody_

Just one more fight  
And I'll be history  
Yes I will straight up  
Leave your shit  
And you'll be the one who's left  
Missing me  


Der Dunkle Lord trat auf die kniende Gestalt zu seinen Füßen zu. Er hatte die Gedanken seines Giftmischers vernommen.

Auch Zweifel an seiner Person.

Besonders die Zweifel an seiner Person.

Wie es schien, hatte sich sein ehemals treuester Diener von ihm abgewandt. Nun, das Lied in seinen Gedanken hatte schon recht.

Nachdem er mit Severus Snape fertig war, würde er nur noch Geschichte sein.

Voldemort kannte das Lied nicht, welches noch immer in den Gedanken des Tränkemeisters trotz der Todesgefahr herumgeisterte, doch er verstand eindeutig den Text.

Nein, er würde ihn nicht vermissen.

Niemand würde ihn vermissen, er war nur ein Verräter.

„Crucio!"

_  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway  
_

Dieser Verräter hatte noch immer nicht genug. Obwohl er eigentlich nur noch ein zuckendes Bündel Fleisch war, geisterte dieses Lied noch immer durch seine Gedanken.

Er leistete noch immer Widerstand

Dies konnte Voldemort nicht zulassen.

Mit einem kalten Lächeln schwenkte er ein letztes Mal seinen Zauberstab:

_  
Some day you'll see things my way  
Cause you never know  
Where, you never know  
Where you're gonna go _

"AVADA KEDRAVA!"

Endlich habe ich meine Ruhe. Die Schmerzen verblassen, ein weißes Licht verdrängt das grüne, kommt auf mich zu...

Hüllt mich ein... verspricht Frieden... Endlich frei lasse ich mich fallen...__

_Check out, check check... out my melody_

Endlich war der Verräter tot. Und das Lied aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.

Doch er war nicht der einzige gewesen, der es vernommen hatte.

Langsam begann sich auch in anderen Todessern Widerstand zu regen...

Voldemort war nicht mehr.

Er wusste es nur noch nicht...

_Ich liebe dieses Lied... _

_Und wie gesagt, da ist so ein winziger Button (denkt da eigentlich noch jemand außer mir an Formel 1, oder bin ich die einzige, die so irre ist?)..._

_Jedenfalls ist da so ein kleiner Knopf (ich weigere mich einfach an diesen Typen zu denken. Der war im letzten Rennen viel zu gut)..._

_Letzter Versuch: Da ist so ein einsamer Knopf und der freut sich über jeden Klick. Ich mich übrigens auch. g_


End file.
